Valentine Mk VIII
The Tank, Infantry, Mk III, Valentine was an infantry tank produced in the United Kingdom during the Second World War. More than 8,000 of the type were produced in eleven marks, plus various specialised variants, accounting for approximately a quarter of wartime British tank production. Battlefield V The Valentine Mk VIII is a tank featured in Battlefield V, first seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer towing a Flak 38. It is the base for two other variants available in game, the mobile anti-aircraft Valentine AA Mk I, and the tank destroyer Valentine Archer. Singleplayer The Valentine is seen only once in the singleplayer, appearing alongside the Churchill Mk VII in the desert convoy in the opening cutscene of The Last Tiger. Multiplayer The Valentine is the standard medium tank of the United Kingdom faction, and is the equivalent of the German Panzer IV. It is the starting tank of the Allies, being unlocked by default. The vehicle has two seats: one for the driver who has access to a QF 2PDR gun and coaxial Besa machine gun, and a top gunner who can use an additional machine gun mounted on the roof of the turret. With its short hull and small turret, the Valentine presents a smaller target than its counterpart in the Panzer IV, and offers similar amounts of health and armor protection. Despite being capable of a high rate of fire and with little drop at range, the default armament is somewhat lacking in performance however, as the 40mm shells have a small splash radius and are weak against enemy armor. Furthermore, its lack of a hull machine gun weakens the vehicle's defensive options. Through Specializations, the Valentine's anti-vehicle performance can be upgraded using the right-side options of Increased Ammo Capacity, Deploy AT Mines, and APCR Rounds, with the QF 6PDR replacing the main gun with a slower firing, dedicated anti-tank cannon. The left side path retains the 40mm 2PDR but aids in survivability, with Field Repair, Maintenance Drills, Track Skirts, and anti-infantry Case Rounds for the main gun. Middle tree alternatives are offered in the form of Improved Loading Mechanism, boosting the Valentine's already considerable rate of fire, and Mine Clearing Line Charge, for anti-obstacle duties. Gallery Valentine tank with Flak 38.BF5 trailer.png|Valentine tank with a Flak 38 in tow. Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 12.png|Valentine on the right of the Churchill Battlefield V Open Beta Valentine MK VIII.png|Valentine MK VIII in The Company menu BF5 Valentine Mk I Promotional 01.png|Valentine Mk I. A wreck of the Archer tank destroyer can be seen to the left. Valentine Tank Rear BF5.jpg Valentine Tank Front BF5.jpg Valentine Tank Left side BF5.jpg Valentine Tank Right side BF5.jpg Valentine tank driver view BF5.jpg|Drivers view Valentine tank Driver zoom.jpg|Drivers zoom reticle Valentine tank gunner 2 BF5.jpg|Gunner position Valentine tank gunner 2 ADS BF5.jpg|Iron sights. valentinehomeguard.jpg|Valentine Mk. VIII "Homeguard" Trivia *The Valentine Mk VIII was misnamed the Mk I in certain promotional materials. *A wreck of a , an SPG based on the Valentine, can be found on Arras. **This may hint at its future inclusion in-game, as wrecks of the Valentine Archer could be found on Hamada before it was added in Lightning Strikes. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Medium Tanks